years of promise
by avalache1
Summary: my fav author lost her talent and asked me to finish the sequal. this is the sequal but so my readers weren't confused i had to publish the first story. the first to chapters she wrote but the rest i will unless she gets her talent back.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Jennifer (a.k.a. avlache1). I did not right blossom of konaha, my fav. author uchihakiriko lost her talent and she asked me to write the sequal for her. I'm working on it but to give you something to do to pass the time and so you won't get confussed, I asked her if I could copy all of the chapter and publish them with her name on them . I hope you like it and for my other readers I'm worken on typical love story. O.k. I have mid-terms this weak and I have one more left which is math and I love math. So I will get a 100. I got my English and history mid-terms back. I got a 98 on the history and a 88 on the English. Yeah.

Years of Promise

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya, all peoples! In case you don't know, this is the sequel to Blossom of Konoha, so to understand it just a _teeny_ but better, I recommend you read that first. Oh, and I'm a TemaShika fan, but so many InoShika fans are pestering me about it, it's overwhelming, so I decided I'll just try to avoid putting them in this story as much as possible. OOH! And I just LOVE these pictures: http://good-times. ANDDDDDDD:

http://good-times. yeah.

FOLLOW THE DARN LINKS OR READ THIS!By da way, that's what Sakura looks like in this story-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura hummed as she walked away from the hospital after another long day of work.

" I'm glad that's over with!" She sighed. She leaned against a tree and smiled sadly as she remembered Sasuke. "I wonder what he's doing now?"

-------------------------------------------------------

" Would you like something to drink, your highness?" Sasuke wrinkled his nose and managed a small grin.

" How many times have I told you? Please don't call me that. I just make sure that this place manages to stand. In reality, I'm just the same as you are." The man smiled and walked away, still not used to the nice treatment.

During Orochimaru's rule, Otogakure was in ruins, and many sound Nin were slaughter, often by Orochimaru himself. He has ordered them around like servants, and people eventually knew better than to get on his bad side. His thirst for power made everyone fear him, as he could turn a person with a beautiful spirit into a monster worth fearing. The way he had lured people with promises of their wants had devastated them, throwing the village into chaos.

Now, under Sasuke's rule, the village had somehow miraculously managed to get back on their feet and was now in peace, enjoying this newfound quaintness. Sasuke looked down at the kunai in his hand and realized that he had held it so tight, the now fading light pink ribbon around it had drops of blood dripping down it. He wiped it off, and smiled at the fading image of Sakura. He looked out a window and wondered how she was doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura brushed some dust off her white jacket and knocked on the door in front of her. A pale hand opened the door to reveal Hinata.

" Oh! S-Sakura-chan! Hi!" Sakura smiled.

" Sorry I'm late! Work was pretty harsh today." The door widened to reveal TenTen, Ino and Temari and of course, Hinata standing by the door. Sakura entered the room and cheered,

" I can't wait for this sleepover!" All the girls began to talk excitedly about what they would do during the night. Tenten tugged at her shirt.

" Sometimes I hate being an Anbu! It can be so stressful!" Temari shook her head.

" Being the sister of the Kazekage is even harder! You have to continuously run around doing errands!"

" That's not true!" Ino protested. "Just being the leader of a group of genin is hard enough! They whine and whine and whine all day! And WE don't get to complain! Right, Hinata?" Ino nudged the shy Hyuga, who just nodded and blushed. Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust.

" Yeah, right. Being a medic takes all you chakra, _and_ sometimes we have to open up people and perform surgeries with people's insides." All the girls shuddered in agreement. They went back to the topic they were originally talking about.

" I wonder why Naruto's so determined to become Hokage." Temari wondered aloud. Sakura shook her head.

" Trust me. You DON'T want to ask him. He'll go on and on and on and he won't stop." All the girls agreed.

" Who do you think is the creepiest Kage?" Tenten challenged.

" That's easy." Temari stated. "Gaara. But don't tell him I said that. He would kill me!"

" Nah, Tsunade's a thousand times scarier when she's drunk." Sakura smirked. Hinata shook her head.

" I think Sasuke was scarier when he was mad." Suddenly, the whole room seemed to tip over. Silence filled the air. Sakura seemed the gloomiest." Uh, I said the wrong thing, didn't I?" Hinata whispered. Tenten nodded. Sakura's eyes were downcast, and a single tear fell down her cheek. Embarrassed, she wiped it away and managed a fake smile.

" Well, I can't let THAT let me down! Let's have some fun!" She displayed fake cheeriness.

" Sakura," Ino frowned. "You're twenty one, and you've turned down every singly admirer that has ever come to you. You can't turn down everyone that comes to you. I mean, you can't stay single all your life." Sakura smiled bitterly.

" There's only one person out there for me." She reached into her pocket and took out Sasuke's headband, tying it around her leg. They all nodded in silence." Don't you think this is getting boring?" Tenten sighed. Temari smiled evilly.

" Let's prank the boys!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and Lee were also having a sleepover. (What a coincidence! Now I'm rolling my eyes!) This was probably quite boring. All Naruto was talking about was Ramen, Shikamaru was sleeping, Chouji was eating, Lee was just blabbering on and on about youth. And Neji… and Sai? They were probably glaring at each other till at least one of them fell down dead. Of course, that wouldn't happen if Sasuke were there! He would've killed them all! (Joking…)

" When do we get to eat? I WANT RAMEN!" Everyone remained silent, except for Chouji's munching. Naruto's outburst awoke Shikamaru.

" Who cares?" He yawned. Naruto grinned foxily.

" Hey, Neji!" Neji paid no heed to Naruto. Naruto sighed.

" I think Hinata-chan is pretty cute!" In less than a second, Neji was on top of him.

" What did you say?" He growled, activating his Byakugan. Naruto shivered.

" Eh… Nothing?" He squeaked.

" Good." Suddenly, the door rang.

" Hey, Chouji! It's your house! Go get it!" Naruto gave Chouji a shove. Chouji grunted and opened the door.

SPLOOSH!

Chouji came in, glaring at Naruto and shivering wet.

" YOU KNEW THAT WOULOD HAPPEN!" Naruto shook his head nervously.

" Of course I didn't!"

" I dunno, Naruto… I can never tell if you're lying or not…" Shikamaru stretched, accidentally bumping into Sai, who fell on top of Neji, whose hands flailed and hit Naruto, who accidentally hit Chouji, Who began roaring.

" SEE! I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALL ALONG! ROAR!" (O.o) Naruto began running around like a crazed maniac, with Chouji chasing after him. Shikamaru sighed.

" What a pain."

Neji looked up from his glaring contest and sighed.

" For once, I agree with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the girls burst into laughter.

" Did you see the look on his face!?" Ino laughed. Tenten smiled viciously.

" That was just Chouji-baka. Wait until we get Neji-kun… I mean Neji." She flinched, embarrassed.

" Hey, if you're going to play a prank on your boyfriend, you shouldn't get too attached before the prank- we don't want you to change your mind!" Sakura smiled. Tenten nodded, blushing.

" Hai!" Ino grinned.

" So what's our next prank?" Sakura spread out a piece of paper.

" Neji will never see what's coming!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Neji opened one eye, then the other. He sat up. Something wasn't right. He opened the window.

" Good. It's morning." Then what's wrong? Neji whirled around, and realized he didn't feel a certain familiar presence behind him. Then he noticed a certain thing… laying right… in Naruto's hand…

" OHMIGOD! MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!"

So ends the story of Neji's hair.

---------------------------------------------------------

The girls listened intently at Neji's yelling, and Naruto's insistent voice.

" I didn't do it!" They heard.

" Oh, Yeah? Then why did I find not only my hair, but scissors in your hand as well?"

" That was so funny!" Temari cackled. The five girls walked in.

" Hey, Neji!" Tenten smiled, cheerfully. Then, she saw his head, and gasped. "Wow…" She gaped. " Um… I need to talk to my friends real quick…" The five huddled in a corner.

" You did such a good job, Sakura! You're great at cutting hair! How did you do it? He looks so handsome!" Tenten whispered. Sakura smirked.

" Well, I guess I all comes from the Chunin exams. Stupid sound nin…" (I'm guessing you know who I'm talking about…) Tenten shrugged.

" Whatever. He's just _so_ cute!" She smiled. Ino licked her lips.

" I wonder what would happen when we shave off most of Lee's eyebrows…" She twirled her blonde hair on a finger.

"So…" Tenten turned around. "Want to hang out, Neji?" Neji shrugged.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, while no one was looking, had snuck out.

" Sasuke-kun…" She crouched down and flicked a rock, satisfied at the noise it made while it crumbled. "Wait… isn't today…Saturday? Tsunade-sama said I could take two days off…" She smiled. She knew exactly what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------

Oops! This first chappie was short…

I left all of uchihakiriko original things on I didn't change a thing I just copied and pasted things to a document and if you want proof you can come over and see all the grammar errors, Uchihakiriko I'm not saying anything about your grammar cause mines even worse. I hope you liked it as much as I do. No flames are allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm Jennifer (a.k.a. avlache1). I did not right blossom of konaha, my fav. author uchihakiriko lost her talent and she asked me to write the sequal for her. I'm working on it but to give you something to do to pass the time and so you won't get confussed, I asked her if I could copy all of the chapter and publish them with her name on them . I hope you like it and for my other readers I'm worken on typical love story. O.k. I have mid-terms this weak and I have one more left which is math and I love math. So I will get a 100. I got my English and history mid-terms back. I got a 98 on the history and a 88 on the English. Yeah.

Years of Promise

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…. The reason I haven't updated for so long is….

I'M DISCONTINUING THIS STORY!

And so, if you don't care, since this chappie is SO, SO short, you can scroll to the bottom, press the review button, and bite my head off.

Or, you can read the dang thing.

The choice is ultimately yours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke groaned as he stamped yet another paper and put it into a pile.

" I almost feel sorry for the Hokage now…"

Sasuke? SORRY?

NO…

I DID put _almost_, didn't I?

A man stepped in. Sasuke looked up, startled. It was just a man. He breathed a sigh of relief.

" What is it?"

" It's this girl, sir. She claims to know you, but she clearly is from Konoha." Sasuke's hope rose. Could it be? No…

" Let her in." The man stepped aside. Sasuke's eyes widened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was the first to notice Sakura was gone.

" Hey, Hinata…" she nudged the shy Hyuga. " Where'd Sakura go?" Hinata blinked, then realized Sakura's absence.

" I…I don't know…" She looked around. Tenten was busy with Neji. Temari was happily chatting with another girl.

" It's s-such a big place, this restaurant, you know…" Hinata stammered. "She could b-be anywhere…" Ino nodded.

" I don't know about you, but I think we should report this to Tsunade-sama." Dragging the wailing Tenten away from Neji, they set out for the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled lightly.

" You haven't forgotten me, have you?"

" I…" Sasuke blinked. Sakura laughed.

" If you remember… We made a promise."---flashback---

Everyone began for the nearest exit. Sakura hesitated.

" Sakura!" Naruto grabbed her hand and led her away.

" SASUKE! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ME!" Her voice echoed, then disappeared.

Sasuke clenched his hands.

" I won't. I promise."

---end extremely short flashback---

Sasuke shook his head. Reaching into his back pocket, he took out a kunai, with a pink, fading ribbon wrapped around it. Sakura bit her lip as a tear slid down her cheek.

" So you did remember." She reached down and untied Sasuke's old Konoha headband and brought it up to show to him. The two held the objects, just staring at each other, and then Sakura buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed. The man who brought Sakura to Sasuke smiled quietly and left.

-------------------------------------------------------

If you read the top, your reaction is probably,

Oh, wow. Like I actually care about this person's problems.

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED!!!

… Well, I guess I should just forget about this story altogether. OR…

…(Doesn't care and just exits out.) This author is pathetic…

So, yeah. You probably don't want to kill me, because then you'll haveta pay for my funeral.

XD

Ja ne!uchihakiriko

I left all of uchihakiriko original things on I didn't change a thing I just copied and pasted things to a document and if you want proof you can come over and see all the grammar errors, Uchihakiriko I'm not saying anything about your grammar cause mines even worse. I hope you liked it as much as I do. No flames are allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people this ****is ****the first chapter I'm writing for years of promise the ****sequel**** to Blossom of Konaha. The first 2 chapters and Blossom of Konaha were written by my fav author **

**She got writers block and asked me to write it. I will try to keep up typical love story and years of promise. Winter break is coming up so I will have a lot of time. I will write the chapters up early and submit them weekly. I will do my best. **

**I don't ow****n Naruto, Blossom of K****onaha or the first 2 chapters of years of promise.**

* * *

"Sakura-chan, why aren't you in Konaha and where is Naruto?'

"He is back at home with Hinata, his girlfriend, and I had some time of and decided to visit you."

"Does Tsunade now that you are gone."

"No but I left a note. I missed you so much, Sasuke-kun"

"I missed you too."

They hugged for about five minutes.

"You should go back tomorrow. they are probably worried."

"I know but I don't want to"

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, sakura-chan"

"I know"

"I'm glad to see you."

"Me too."

At dinner, they talked, more like argued, over Sakura going back to Konaha the next day.

"But Sasuke aren't you glad to see me" said sakura.

"I am really happy to see you but Tsunade is going to be really mad. An Naruto will worry and then they will blame me for it. An tell you never to come back to see me" said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun" sakura looked at him with her emerald eyes in that way that you just can't take and you just can't say no.

"Fine, for a little while but when Tsunade gets mad and especially if she is drunk at that time. She is yelling at you not me ok."

"Yes. Thank you, Sasuke-kun"

"Your welcome"

"I love you, Sasuke-kun"

"I love you to, Sakura-chan"

**Awe**** how cute. Well ****it's****about to end.)**

Sakura and Sasuke got married and they had 5 kids.

The end!!!!

(Did you guys really think it was over that fast? As if. I was just messing with you.)

A messenger burst in the room just as Sasuke and sakura were about to kiss.

"Sir, I have a message" said the messenger.

"Well. Hurry up and read it me and Sakura were uh… talking about something interesting" said Sasuke.

"It's from Konaha's hokage, Tsunade. Dear Sasuke, how dare you take our precious Sakura-chan. Naruto has been worried sick. She had better be back by tomorrow morning or I'm sending Naruto and the rest of them to go get her. An Sakura-chan how could you run away to Sasuke. I know my drinking habits are horrible but you could have told me they were upsetting you. If you come back I won't drink as much. I promise. Love, Tsunade. (P.s. Sasuke if this was your idea your dead.)"

Sasuke told the messenger to leave after he was finished.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want you to go but Tsunade-"

Before Sasuke could finish Sakura kissed him.

"Who cares about Tsunade and if we don't go she will send Naruto and them and you will be able to see them after so long" said sakura.

"Ok. Let's go on a walk, sakura"

They walked to a nearby meadow. It was dark and the stars were beautiful. But it was full moon and suddenly a werewolf jumped out and grabbed sakura. **Ok****. I exaggerated it was a ****full moon**** but nothing happened.)**

"It's really beautiful tonight" said Sasuke.

"Yeah" said sakura.

They sat down under a cherry blossom tree. Not talking at all just enjoying each others presences after so long. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

_**IN SASUSEKE**__**'**__**S HEAD**_

**'****Yes**** we ****finally**** see her after so many years'** said inner Sasuke.

_'__Who__ the hell are you' _said Sasuke.

**'I'm inner you idiot. How we became a kage surprises me'**

_'__Shut__ up'_

**'****Fine**** when are we going to propose to her and when are we having the wedding. I have to get a tux'**

_'__What__ do you mean married'_

**'****Well**** one day we have to have kids and restore our clan'**

_'What do you mean we and our'_

**'I'm you ****idiot. ****Sakura****is ****a respectable woman**** wouldn't do anything without being married.'**

_'__Well__ I will tell you when it happens. Bye'_

**'****Fine****, be that way'**

_**IN SAKURA'S HEAD**_

**'****Is**** it me or do you hear wedding bells****'** said inner sakura.

_'__It__ you cause your weird'_ said sakura.

**'I am you' **

_'__Whatever__, go away'_

**'****Fine****, bye'**

End of chapter 3

* * *

**I finished. ****I had writers block for a while but I came up with some ideas to make the story longer. ****Well I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Please review. Happy holidays and the 30****th**** of December is my birthday so please review as a birthday present. Happy holidays. **


	4. reunited at last

**Hey**** people. My life sucks. The guy I like has a GF and I found out one of the most popular girls in my school also likes him. So as soon as he dumps his GF he will fall into her arms. Not to mention my new seats suck. The guy that has a crush on me sits behind me in my favorite class, math and the weirdest but cool kid in my class sits next to me. Then Steven, the person I will destroy for making my life a living hell, sits next to Bernard, the guy that likes me. They never shut ****u****p. it is a good thing I'm really good at math (I get a 100 on every test, quiz and graded class work) ****or else I would fail. Hersey ****Park**** is in May and I'm still a size 9 in juniors, which isn't that bad I guess, and I need to be at least a 5 or get a 6 pack. But then again it wouldn't matter since all the guys in the 8****th**** will be starring at my boobs since they have to be so huge and all the other girls are like AA. Mine are DD. Hehehe. My friends say they would kill for them. Well then kill me ****because**** I don't want them. I have issues I know. ****Another**** lonely valentines day is coming up.**

**I don't own Naruto, blossom of Konaha or the first 2 chapters of years of promise.**

Sakura and Sasuke fell asleep under the cherry tree underneath the starry sky. Forgetting about every thing else in the world except for each other.

The next morning Tsnade called the rookie 9 minus sakura and Sasuke and team Gai without Gai into her office.

"It seems that ruffian Sasuke has refused to send sakura back to us. Thus I am sending you out to go rescue her" said Tsnade.

"Why do you need all of us to get sakura" asked Ten ten.

"Because Sasuke is a kage and could send every ninja in his village to keep you from getting sakura back"

"But what if sakura wants to stay" said Ino.

"Then force her to come" said Tsnade getting ticked off with them for not just going already.

"But wouldn't that be forcing sakura to go against her will. She would be really mad and hurt us!" said Naruto.

"JUST GO GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tsnade.

"Yes, maim!" they all ran out of her office and went to their house to pack.

In Otto they were running around trying to find Sasuke.

Naruto and the rest of them met at the village gate and set out to Otto. If they moved fast enough they could be their by night and back in Konaha by noon the next day.

Naruto was talking about ramen, Ten ten was cleaning her kunai, Ino was brushing her hair, and Hinata was listening to Naruto talk about ramen. Choji was eating chip and talking to Shikamaru. Neji was just walking and thinking about how to kill Naruto for cutting his hair.

Sasuke and sakura finally awoke from their slumber.

"What time is it" asked Sasuke.

"How am I supposed to know" said sakura.

"I think it's about 10 o'clock in the morning"

"Ok. Let me sleep till noon"

"Crap, they are probably looking for me" Sasuke got up and help sakura p. they headed back.

"Sasuke-sama, you're here. We need to get to work right away" said Kabuto. "Good morning, Sakura-san"

"Good morning Kabuto-san"

"Kabuto, what is the problem"

"Well Tsnade has sent the ninja to come get Sakura-san. They should be here by the evening"

"Ok"

"Well… what are we going to do about it?"

"The ninja Tsnade sent are the baka and them"

"Oh, so don't do anything"

"Except let them in, that is it"

"Ok, I will do that"

Sasuke led sakura to a guest room. "You can stay here while I'm working. Don't get in any trouble" said Sasuke.

"But I wanted to stay with you" said Sakura.

"Sakura, you don't. It is really boring"

"It won't be as boring as staying in a room all day"

"Fine but don't blame me when you get bored"

"Ok, Sasu-chan"

"When did we agree on that name?"

"Don't worry I won't call you it in front of anyone. Just when we are alone"

"Fine, Saki-chan"

**Me****: aw they gave each other pet names. I might have a bf in time for v-day. His name is Brian and he is really cute. He sk****ateboards like me, plays basket****ball, hockey and football. He is great. **

**Sakura: ****told you the right one would come along/**

**Sasuke: at least she stopped crying about being lonely. **

**Naruto: gross. I'm going to throw up. He probably doesn't even like you. **

**Sakura: ****Naruto get a life just because you don****'t have anyone doesn't mean you can put others down.**

**Sasuke: you are really immature Naruto and you are dense.**

**Naruto: shut up ****Sasu****-chan and ****Saki****-chan.**

**Sakura: no one calls Sasuke that except for me and only Sasuke can call me ****Saki****-chan. Die ****Naruto**

**Sasuke: sakura can only call me ****Sasu****-chan and you don't call my sakura ****Saki****-chan. You are going to feel the pain.**

**Sasuke and sakura start beating up Naruto**

**Me: thanks guys. Back to the ****story.**

They hugged and then went to Sasuke's office. It had papers everywhere.

"You need to clean up and organize" said sakura.

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"Don't go back to the hn's. I'm going to organize your stuff is that ok"

"Sure, go ahead"

While Sasuke was reading things and signing papers sakura was cleaning and organizing things.

"Sakura can you hand me this years new genin teams" asked Sasuke.

"Sure" said sakura as she handed him the book.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

They worked all day like that and had become a pretty good team but then again sakura was used too it since whenever Shizune was out she had to help Tsnade. At the end of the day Sasuke's office was clean and he had finished up all the work he had to do for that day and the next. So he could just have fun with Sakura.

They went to Sakura's room were nobody would look for them.

Sakura picked up her book 'My Desperate Love Diary' by Liz Rettig and sat on her bed and began to read.

**(I know half of you don'****t care about what book S****akura's reading and the other half want to know why I picked that book. Well I'm reading that book right now. It's really good. It's our time but in Scotland so a lot of the slang I don't know, so I have to look for context clues. ****It's about this girl Kelly Ann who likes this gut G. I know why is his name G, I don't. He's the biggest loser in the school but not the dorky kind the cheating, self-obsessed kind. ****Her best friends see how horrible G is but she never listens. Her gorgeous best guy friend is madly in love with her and they would be a perfect match but Kelly Ann has eyes for G and is ****too**** blind to see what she has. It's for 14 and up or in my language it's pg-13 meaning if ****you're**** in 7****th**** or 8****th**** and up check it out. It's funny but romantic I guess to. If I supported sakuxnaru it would be a perfect story line. Sakura's Kelly Ann, Naruto's Chris and Sasuke is G but since I don't I won't write about it but if your inspired by it you can take my idea but just tell me that your writing it so I can read it. ****I don't really like naruxsaku but if anything ever happens to Sasuke then Naruto and Sakura is my favorite couple.)**

Sasuke sat on the couch. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what would happen when sakura went back and would he let her go back. All different kinds of questions raced through his mind.

Sakura was trying to read but just couldn't clear her mind enough to concentrate. She finally gave up and began thinking about what would happen when she left. She didn't want to leave Sasuke but she had to. Tsnade wasn't going to let her stay. She already sent Naruto and them to get her. All different kinds of questions filled up in her head.

Until there was a knock on the door they were lost in there trances. Sasuke got up and opened the door. It was Kabuto.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto and some other leaf village ninja are here to gat sakura" said Kabuto.

Sasuke looked at sakura and then back at Kabuto.

"Tell them we will be done in a couple of minutes" said Sasuke.

"Yes, sir"

Kabuto left to tell them and Sasuke closed the door. He sat next to sakura on the bed. Sakura laced her fingers through his and said "let's go see what they want and see if we can arrange something".

"hn"

They walked down the hall way to the living room where they were resting.

**I'm sorry I didn't write much but tonight 2/9/08 while me and my friends were at the ****valentines ****dance my best friend****'s****Lauren, boyfriend died. On Tuesday he was skateboarding with my boyfriend and my boyfriend's twin brother when a drunk driver hit him he hit his head and got a tumor in his lung. They took out half of it Wednesday and were going to get the rest in 2 weeks but he was having trouble breathing. They went into surgery today. He told ****Lauren**** not to worry and to have fun at the dance. So around nine-thirty she called brain, my boyfriend, and he told her. We spent about a half and hour in the bathroom crying. Then we decided he would want us to dance and have fun. That dj must fucking hate us (excuse the language really pissed off right now). He keep playing sad love songs. And he is going to play at our 8****th**** grade graduation. If he plays a really sad song there I will shoot him or myself. ****I'm going to go cry. Please don't be mad if it takes me a ****long time to update because I'm either am crying or comforting ****Lauren****, brain or my other friends. ****Michael**** wasn't at the dance and missed ****everything**** he is ****officially**** out of the BFFL (best friends for life, literally) group. He has been ditching us to hang out with ****Cathy**** and Patrick ****because**** they might all go to the same high school. I'm really sad and angry. I hate it when rich ****celebrities**** get of easy for drunk driving. They know they are ****going to**** get drunk and have enough money to pay someone to drive them. Yet all they have to do is flash some cash and they are out. I mean people get killed because of drunk drivers. I know my boyfriend's friend and also he was my ****bestfreinds**** boyfriend died tonight because of a drunk driving. ****Also can you pray for Chris, Lauren's now dead boyfriend, that he would find happiness in heaven, my best friend, Lauren, that she doesn't hurt herself, my boyfriend, brain, that he doesn't blame himself and wish he had died instead, the drunk driver, that he is found and punished for his wrong deed, anyone else that loved Chris, and me that I can muster up the strength to help Lauren and everyone else. Thank you. Please review for Chris**

**Avalanche 1**

**P.S. don't drink and drive it messes up your life and makes you look old. If you don't believe me think about Chris and come over to my house to see my mom after she's been partying. **


	5. An unexpected visit

**Hey peoples. I'm back. Lauren's getting over the whole Chris thing and it has brought us all closer together. We all miss him but I know one thing for sure he is definitely in heaven. We have decided to forgive Michael and half the time it's Patrick dragging him off and he doesn't want to say no and hurt his feelings. I got accepted into Palloti and Keogh but I'm going to Palloti because their guys are hot and they have an excellent athletic program. I'm still with brain but just in case. Ya never know. Anyways I'm starting softball so I will be busy and 8****th**** grade graduation is coming up so more work but I've been doing my work early so I will have more time. Well here's the funny disclaimer.**

**Sakura: this sakura Haruno with the disclaimer for this chapter**

**Ino: I'm Ino Yamanka and avalache1 doesn't own naruto**

**Ten ten: if she did then the world be coming to an end**

**Naruto: or Michael Jackson would be straight**

**Me: cut! That's not the line. **

**Sasuke: but it's better than what you wrote**

**Lee: but her lines were youthful!**

**Gai: right! They were hip and young.**

**Me: ya know I feel sorry for celebrities' kids because they pick horrible names. **

**Naruto: like apple and blanket**

**Hinata: blankets a nick name**

**Naruto: oh…**

**Shikamaru: he is so dense**

**Everyone except Naruto and Hinata: I now/yosh/hell yeah/ right/ he's a baka**

**Hinata: guys stop being mean**

**Me: ok I think the readers are tired of reading the intro and want the freaken story.**

* * *

They came in the living room to be greeted by their friends.

"Teme! Long time no see" said the baka **(aka naruto)**.

"Dope" said Sasuke.

"Troublesome, lets just get Sakura and go before Tsnade kills us" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Let's go sakura" said ten ten.

"But I don't want to go" said sakura.

"and she's not going" said Sasuke.

"yes! She is, or Tsnade will have our necks" said ino.

"I'm not going" said sakura.

"Sakura, you have to or else Tsnade will get mad" said Hinata.

"I don't care. I'm staying here with sasu-kun" said sakura.

"sasu-kun" neji said and began cracking up a long with naruto and Shikamaru.

"I think it's cute" said ten ten.

"don't laugh shika-kun

"it suits you well, sasu-kun" said naruto.

Sasuke hit naruto on the head like old times.

"ouch" yelp naruto.

"no one except Sakura can call me that. Got it" Sasuke growled giving them his famous death glare.

All the guys gulped as the girls giggled at how scared they were.

"Come on sakura, let's go" said ten ten.

"I'm sure Tsnade will let you visit" said Hinata.

"No, she won't" yelled sakura.

"Yes, she will. She's not that much of a bitch" said ino.

"At least not to you" grumbled naruto.

"no, I'm-" said sakura yelled until Sasuke cut her off.

"she said she didn't want to leave and Tsnade can't force her to come"

"I give up" yelled neji. "why is sakura so important. I think the village won't fall apart if she's gone for a while"

"exactly" said Shikamaru in a grumpy voice since all the yelling woke him up.

"fine but you have to tell Tsnade" said naruto.

"hell no" said neji and shikamaru.

"you must be out of your if you think we are" said kiba and shino.

"we're not" said ino for all the girls.

the only person left was lee. Who had been sitting there watching them argue the whole time. They all looked at him and grinned with mischief in their eyes.

"what? Oh, I youthfully know what you're youthfully thinking. Well youthfully hell no" said lee.

"please" said ino.

"pretty please" said sakura, Hinata and naruto with cute baby faces on.

"oh, what the youthfully hell. O youthfully k"

"yes" everyone screamed.

"I'll leave right now" said Lee as he ran out the door.

"yes", shouted Kiba, "we don't have to tell Tsnade and deal with that idiot".

"if only the baka would leave" said Shino under his breath silently that only Akumaru and Kiba could hear.

Kiba began chuckling, and said, "then the world would be perfect"

"what are you talking about" asked naruto.

"nothing" said Shino.

**(I hate my classmates. They are back stabbers, idiots, pervert, and sluts. Jessica and Mora are the biggest sluts. Last week at skating Jessica was wearing this light green thong and pulled up her shirt for everyone to see it. I mean there are children there to and I don't want to see that. It's abuse because she's forcing me to see that thing. I was on the phone earlier with Lauren, Camille, brain and Brandon, brains twin brother that is Camille's boyfriend, and brain and Brandon are staying over Lauren's house because their parents are out of town. So they put on Lauren's bras and dance around because they are making a video for YouTube and Lauren is telling me and Camille this and we are cracking up. An then Lauren tells us that that morning, it was like 2 a.m., she got up to use the bathroom and when she came in they were in the shower and she turned around and ran out. An went back to sleep. It was hilarious. I was on the ground laughing. Then Lauren had to go to bed so it was me and Camille. Then Camille called up Trenton and Vance, 2 guys she knows and we were just talking about random things.)**

"I know you were talking about something so what was it!" naruto aked.

"no we weren't. baka!" shouted kiba.

Then naruto and kiba were on the ground trying to kill each other. This was annoying Sasuke, like hell. After about 3 minutes he was getting really pissed.

"naruto! Kiba! Stop!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto and kiba stopped fighting and stared at Sasuke, as did the other.

"I think we all need some time to think and be by ourselves" said ten, Hinata, and ino.

They grabbed kiba and their boyfriends and left Sasuke and sakura alone.  
"whats the matter, sasu-kun" asked sakura.

"nothing. I'm just tired" said sasuke.

"you should get some rest brfore lee comes back with the news from Tsnade"

"yeah"

Sakura went to her room and sat down on her bed. Life was going to be hard now. She didn't think she could leave Sasuke. _I love Sasuke but I have a duty to the leaf village. Why can't I stay? Tsunade should understand. She knows how much I love him. He left me once and then he had to leave again. It hurts just being away from him like this. I want to be by his side day and night forever for eternity. But that means betraying the leaf village and leaving all my friends. It could start a war. Tsnade loves me like a daughter and doesn't want me to be with Sasuke. Sasuke loves me more than anything and would do anything to keep me with him. I wonder if they would be so foolish to fight over me. I'm tired I will think it over more tomorrow._

Sakura changed into her night clothes and went to sleep. Sasuke came in to check on her and found her asleep. He knelt down beside the bed and looked at her face. It was so angelic. He moved a pink lock of hair from her face. He kissed her head and got up to leave. At that moment sakura awoke. Sasuke had already turned around and was walking to the door.

"wait" sakura said softly and Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "please stay"

He turned around and nodded. He removed his shirt and shoes and climbed in next to her. She turned to him and looked into his onyx eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the coves up on them. Sakura moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

They fell into a long peaceful sleep until they heard lee's "youthful" yelling.

"I have youthful news" lee shouted up and down the hall.

* * *

**Me: says in a dramatic voice 'what is Lee's important news? what will happen next? and can anyone tell me how to break up with a guy?**

**Ino: the last question was totally random**

**Naruto: it was**

**Ten ten: totally **

**Sasuke: hn**

**Neji: hn**

**Shikamaru: troublesome**

**Sakura : no it was not**

**Me: First it was not random, I want to break up with brian but don't know how. Second neji when did you become a EW (Eternal Wannabe) . And finally, thank you sakura.**

**Sakura: Your welcome but seriously you want to break up with Brian.**

**Ino: yeah, you like love him.**

**Me: I don't feel the chemistry anymore and we never talk anymore.**

**Ino: that's bad. You should break up with him. Text him that it's over.**

**Ten ten: text breakup are out off style and rude. You should break his heart on IM.**

**Sakura: no those are so pathetic ways. It shows you are to afraid to say it to his face and don't even think about doing it over the phone. Say it to his face.**

**Me: k. people what should I do. Text, IM, Phone, or to his face? Review your answer and why I should do it that way. Sorry it took so long**

**Naruto: bye and remember review and help avalanche1.**

**Avalache1**


	6. vote

**Hey peoples! No one has told me how to break up with Brian. You guys are supposed to help me. I can't decide on my own. **

**Naruto: I guess they are saying they don't care**

**Sakura: they should care.**

**Ino: yeah don't submit the next chapter till they do. **

**Me: but I am writing the chapter right now**

**Sasuke: then stop writing it.**

**Me: k, peoples you heard it. Until you vote I'm not updating. You have until june 14, 2008 to vote or I'm not updating. **

**Neji: this counts for typical love story to.**

**ino: vote or we will never know how it ends.**

**naruto: I know how it ends and there is going to be a death of one of the main chara-**

**Everyone: shut up dope/ you are spoiling the story.**

**Me: forget what he said he was lying this is a romance not horror and tragedy.**

**Everyone: review or else avalache1 is never gonna write another story ever.**

**Me: I don't agree I'm still writing stories to be published but none for fan fiction. Vote by 6/14/08 or you will have to pay 6 plus tax to read avalache1's stories.**

**Avalache1**


End file.
